Legend Girls!!
Legend Girls!! is a group song originally performed by Haruka Amami, Yuriko Nanao, Serika Hakozaki, Tomoka Tenkubashi, and Shizuka Mogami. The song is featured on the single, THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 02. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= START!! Tenohira kara kobore dashita Yume e no Sunrise hajimari no aizu Nee, kimi mo kitto motteita yo ne? Watashi-tachi no kono SUTEEJI Akogare kara genjitsu ni naru shunkan ga ima nanda Mainichi SUTEPPU APPU dokomade ikeru kana Kyou ga mirai e no ippo Kokokara hajimaru densetsu e Let's join Minna de mokugeki-sha ni narou Issho ni kandou shitai ne Wasurerarenai SUTEEJI We'll be legend!! Dash!! kakenukeru yo SUTAADAMU SUPOTTORAITO michishirube ni shite Nee, kimi no koe ga yuuki ni naru Zutto kikasete kureru yo ne? Egao no RESUPONSU tsugi no PAWAA ni zettai yakusoku suru yo Motto kagayakeru tte motto habatakeru tte Shinjite kanaete iku no Saikou no nakama to densetsu e Let's go Atarashii sekai ga matteiru Tomaranai tokimeki o utau Watashi-tachi o miteite ne We'll be together!! CHE-CHE CHE-CHE MAIKU TESUTO OK Kimi kimi kimi wa OK? Sing!×3 Dance!×3 Owaranai yume o hashirou! Kokokara hajimaru densetsu e Let's join Minna de mokugeki-sha ni narou Issho ni kandou shitai yo Wasurerarena kono toki o Saikou no nakama to densetsu e Let's go Atarashii sekai ga matteiru Yomaranai tokimeki o utau Watashi-tachi o miteite ne We'll be together!! We are... Legend Girls!! |-| Kanji= START!! 手のひらからこぼれ出した 夢へのSunriseはじまりの合図 ねえ、キミもきっと待っていたよね？ わたし達のこのステージ 憧れから現実になる　瞬間が今なんだ 毎日ステップアップ　どこまでいけるかな 今日が未来への一歩 ここからはじまる伝説へLet's join みんなで目撃者になろう 一緒に感動したいね 忘れられないステージ　We'll be legend!! Dash!!駆け抜けるよスターダム スポットライト　道しるべにして ねえ、キミの声が勇気になる ずっと聞かせてくれるよね？ 笑顔のレスポンス次のパワーに　絶対約束するよ もっと輝けるって　もっと羽ばたけるって 信じて叶えていくの 最高の仲間と伝説へLet's go 新しい世界が待っている 止まらないトキメキを歌う わたし達を見ていてね　We'll be together!! チェチェッ　チェチェッ　マイクテストOK キミ　キミ　キミはOK？ Sing!×3 Dance!×3 終わらない夢を走ろう！ ここからはじまる伝説へLet's join みんなで目撃者になろう 一緒に感動したいよ 忘れられなこの時を 最高の仲間と伝説へLet's go 新しい世界が待っている 止まらないトキメキを歌う わたし達を見ていてね　We'll be together! We are... Legend Girls!! |-| English= START!! Overflowing from the palm of my hand is the dream toward sunrise that signals the morning. Hey, you've been waiting too, right? For our stage! I've been longing for this moment to be a reality. Stepping up every day, going as far as I can. Today is one step toward the future! Our legend starts here, so let's join together! We'll all watch over each other. I want to share this excitement with all of you! I won't ever forget this stage, We'll be legend!! Dash!! I'm dashing through stardom. There's a signpost pointing the way to the spotlight. Hey, your voice gives me courage. so will you let me listen to it forever? Your smiling response gives me the power to continue, that I promise you. You say to shine more, and flap my wings more. Just believe that I'll make that come true. With my most precious friends, let's go to our legend! A new world is waiting. My heart-thumping singing is unstoppable. Just watch us, We'll be together! Check, check, the mic test is OK! Are you, are you, are you OK? Sing, sing, sing! Dance, dance, dance! Let's run toward our unending dream! Our legend starts here, so let's join together! We'll all watch each other. I want to share this excitement with all of you! I won't ever forget this moment. With my most precious friends, let's go to our legend! A new world is waiting. My heart-thumping singing is unstoppable. Just watch us, We'll be together! We are... Legend Girls!! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 02 (sung by: Amami Haruka, Nanao Yuriko, Hakozaki Serika, Tenkubashi Tomoka, and Mogami Shizuka) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "U.N.M.E.I Live" (sung by: Hakozaki Serika, Nanao Yuriko, Mogami Shizuka) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SELECTION CD (sung by: Baba Konomi) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Nanao Yuriko) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.2 (sung by: Mogami Shizuka) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.3 Vocal Edition (sung by: Hakozaki Serika) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.04 BlueMoon Theater (sung by: Tenkubashi Tomoka) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Amami Haruka Category:Nanao Yuriko Category:Hakozaki Serika Category:Tenkubashi Tomoka Category:Mogami Shizuka